


Eau De Rose

by Sang_Hyogi



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: I’m bad at this tagging thing, M/M, Mild Smut, Prositution, Romance, Smut, brothel, like it’s there if you squint really hard, minor depictions of violence, non-canon AU, other stuff I guess, protective!sanghyuk, shy!taekwoon, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_Hyogi/pseuds/Sang_Hyogi
Summary: Sanghyuk was simply going to deliver a package to the brothel. He never thought he would find the love of his life there — amongst a pink haze that smelled of roses and something sweet.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a fog, clinging to the air. It wafted up in plumes throughout the room, leaving behind a haze of pink and orange. It smelled faintly like rose, a scent Sanghyuk was all too familiar with. It made him feel giddy, but not quite high. His mind was still with him, and he remembered what exactly he was here for. 

He was here for milky skin, and dainty fingers that were always adorned with rings. He was here for blond hair, and pink lips, accompanied by striking cat-like eyes that were a beautiful shade of brown. He was here for Leo, or - as he finally learned the elder’s real name - Taekwoon. 

Sanghyuk was just a delivery boy. He worked for the local postal service during the day, dropping off packages for a decent pay. It was all a young man of twenty-four could do in this day and age, without going to college. Sanghyuk wouldn’t trade it for anything, especially because it led him to meet the object of his most affection.

Taekwoon was beautiful, to put it lightly. He’d have to be to work at such an establishment; a bordello. He was all slim waist, toned arms, and unblemished skin. He had striking eyes, and moved with such grace that when Sanghyuk had caught a glance from across the room during a delivery, he was immediately enthralled. It had only took a week for him to return, and to pay the money to meet this beautiful creature.

At first, Taekwoon had introduced himself by his bordello name. He went by Leo, a name he didn’t choose for himself. The elder, as Sanghyuk learned, came across as shy, and reserved. It was odd for a bordello worker, but Sanghyuk didn’t frequent these establishments at all; and thought maybe that was just a thing. 

Their first evening together, Taekwoon had tried to do his job. He had settled himself on Sanghyuk’s lap, and desperately tried to connect their lips. It was a turn on, sure. But Sanghyuk refused to reduce such a gorgeous thing to a penny whore. He had politely asked Taekwoon to get off of him, and make himself comfortable. He was here to learn about the other, the one who had caught his eye so easily.  
The younger would never forget the surprised, but grateful expression that cross that beautiful face.

Those events took place nearly five weeks ago, and now Sanghyuk was a frequent visitor of the bordello. But he never saw anyone else. His eyes were set on one man, and one alone.

Pushing back a burgundy curtain. Sanghyuk was greeted to the sight of a dozing Taekwoon. His limbs were spread out, as he laid spread on the bed that occupied his room. His blond hair was tousled atop his head, and his brow creased as he rested. The younger became aware of his heart pounding in his chest, before he made his way towards the burgundy covers. 

The weight of Sanghyuk’s six-foot frame sinking down on the mattress is what awoke the sleeping beauty. Tired cat eyes blinked up at Sanghyuk, before recognition set in. Once Taekwoon realised who had come to visit, his pink lips spread into an easy smile.

“Good evening,” came the quiet, sweet voice that Sanghyuk would never get tired of hearing.   
“I didn’t think you were coming tonight since it’s a Monday.”

It only took a moment for Sanghyuk’s hand to stretch out, and brush along smooth, defined cheek bones. “I couldn’t stay away,” the younger said, eyes crinkling as he smiled at the blush that immediately bloomed across Taekwoon’s cheeks, matching the smoke that Sanghyuk had entered into. 

Strong arms pushed Taekwoon up into a seated position, and the younger found a head being pressed into his shoulder. A small chuckle left the elder, and Sanghyuk’s eyebrow raised.

“What’s funny?” he inquired, arm coming up to rest leisurely around Taekwoon’s waist, holding him. He was greeted with a simple shrug.   
Taekwoon was never a man of many words.

“I missed you,” the younger spoke again, tilting his head enough to press a kiss into Taekwoon’s temple.   
“I wish you would let me take you to my place one of these nights. Away from all this.”

He received a sigh from the elder, and Taekwoon lifted up his head to peer at Sanghyuk. “I have a place to go to once I leave every night,” he reminded the younger, but it only caused Sanghyuk to scoff. 

“A small apartment with three other people does not sound comfortable,” the younger complained, bringing up his hand to rest against the nape of Taekwoon’s neck.  
“I worry about you.”

The words had barely left his mouth before he found soft lips against his own. Taekwoon had leaned forward, with the intent to calm Sanghyuk’s worries with a kiss.  
It was shy, slow, and everything Sanghyuk loved about Taekwoon.

“I’ll think about it,” came a breathless answer once they had parted. Taekwoon looked like he was in a bliss, and his answer was all Sanghyuk could ever hope for.  
With a giddiness he knew wasn’t from the rose scented fog, Sanghyuk brought Taekwoon’s lips back to his, and stole the breath right from him.


	2. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today — the haze was green, just like jealousy. Or something else.   
> All Sanghyuk knew was red, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt of ever writing smut. Therefore it’s vague as fuck.  
> Not sorry! 💕💕

A cough emitted from chapped lips when the door to the bordello swung open. Clinging in the air was smoke, a bright vibrate green this time around. It was thick, heavy, and stuck to the back of one’s throat. If someone was unprepared, it could make them dizzy. But Sanghyuk knew better, because he frequented the establishment far more than he’d admit to anyone outside these walls.

The six-foot-one deliveryman padded forward, eyes squinted as he walked through the fog, towards the front desk. It was a Tuesday, and Taekwoon was probably not expecting him. These were Sanghyuk’s favourite type of days; where he was able to surprise the elder. A single rose was between his fingers. He had picked it up as a spur of the moment when he got off work; and he knew how much Taekwoon loved roses.

A round toothed smile appeared on his face as he approached the front desk, looking expectedly at the man positioned lazily behind the velvet counter. Perfect eyebrows raised up when they spotted Sanghyuk, and a sigh left their lips.

“He’s been booked for the night,” the man informed, and the younger felt his heart plummet.

“I’m sorry?” Sanghyuk spoke up, blinking. He must’ve heard wrong. Taekwoon stayed so quiet, didn’t flaunt himself. He got business, but it was very rare that he got booked for a whole evening. He may be a bordello worker; but the elder had boundaries. And many customers weren’t keen on keeping those boundaries intact, so Taekwoon didn’t get the normal traffic other workers did.

A sigh left the man again, as he straightened and peered at Sanghyuk through choppy bangs. He pointed with his thumb in the direction of Taekwoon’s room, as if to emphasis his next words.  
“Some guy came in about a week ago. Never seen him before. Leo was just leaving, and the guy practically started salivating at the sight of him.”

At this point, a wave of jealousy had swept through Sanghyuk. His fist had closed tightly around the stem of the rose, so much so that it had begun to bend – and in any moment it would break.

“Fast forward a few days, and he stopped back when Leo was working; booked him for about an hour. Nothing serious. Then today rolls around, and he’s got the whole night. Figured Leo must be better at his job than he puts o- hey, wait! You can’t go back there!”

But the younger’s feet were already moving towards the burgundy curtain that blocked Taekwoon off from the rest of the world. He knew it was difficult – with what Taekwoon’s job was – but the mere thought that this man had such an infatuation with the elder so quickly scared Sanghyuk. It had taken the younger himself weeks to finally grow the courage to sit with Taekwoon for a whole evening. It took this man less than that.

Throwing open the curtain with a huff, the elder’s name on the tip of his tongue; Sanghyuk was greeted to a sight that made his blood boil. He felt the hand of the desk worker grab his shoulder, but halt as his own eyes raised to the scene laid out before them.

Laying across burgundy covers, porcelain skin shining against it; Taekwoon laid unconscious. The younger sent a silent prayer that he was still dressed. He had been quick enough; for the man who had paid for Taekwoon’s time hovered over him, rag in hand. There was the faint scent of chemicals, even through the haze, and Sanghyuk felt a spike of apprehension rise in him. His feet were moving before he could register the action.

A wind back, then the swing of a fist. Knuckles connected with a jaw, the crack of bone against bone echoed throughout the confines of the room, and the perpetrator went sprawling from the bed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sanghyuk registered the movement of the counter worker, coming forward to restrain the estranged deliveryman. But the younger saw red, as deep as the shade of the duvet that covered Taekwoon’s bed. He saw red, as bright as the blood that spattered from each hit Sanghyuk landed to the man’s face. Over, and over again. His knuckles throbbed, but he didn’t stop. This man was going to do unspeakable things to his Taekwoon, and he needed to be punished for it.

“Hey man, stop!” The voice sounded like a buzzing, but the younger could make out the words. A fist froze in midair, and hands were struggling to pull him backwards. It was a tumble, but Sanghyuk was finally pulled from the bleeding man, who’s faint groans of pain were music to the younger’s ears.

“You could’ve killed him!” Came a panicked shout, as Sanghyuk pushed himself up and off the ground. His knuckles were throbbing, split open from the onslaught they had faced. But he didn’t care, as he sneered at the worker.

“That was the point,” he informed, making his way to the bed where Taekwoon laid.

He looked peacefully ethereal upon the deep red, his blond hair framing his head like a halo. He wore green today, to match the smoke. Sanghyuk didn’t like the colour much, but Taekwoon looked breathtaking in anything he wore.

Not another thought crossed his mind as he slid his hands under a thin, yet toned frame, and lifted the elder up into his arms. This was no place for someone like him to be, and he would fight the elder if it meant he got him away from this hellhole. Without so much as a glance in the direction of the counter worker, and the man bleeding, Sanghyuk carried Taekwoon out and to his car.

The whole ride to the younger’s apartment, Taekwoon didn’t stir. It settled a seed of worry into Sanghyuk’s heart, but he knew it was only chloroform that had been used on the elder. Hopefully, it would render harmless in the end.

Taekwoon didn’t wake up when Sanghyuk settled him into bed. He had stripped the elder down to just his boxers and pulled the covers up and over his sleeping frame. His breathing was even, and he looked relaxed as he slept. It put the younger at ease; as he slipped into bed beside Taekwoon, and let his own exhausted self be dragged into the throngs of sleep. Bloody knuckles forgotten until morning.

And when the sunlight peeked through curtains to rouse Sanghyuk awake the following morning, he was greeted to the most beautiful sight.

Taekwoon had awoken at some time and was staring at the younger as if he was an enigma, something he could not figure out. A pink tongue swiped against a bottom lip, and Sanghyuk groaned at the sight. What a way to wake up.

“Good morning,” came that soft voice, which always managed to make the younger feel warm. “I take it you were my savior last night.”

Taekwoon never liked to beat around the bush, Sanghyuk had figured out early on. He rather liked that about him. He rather liked everything about him.  
Pressing his face into the bare crook of Taekwoon’s neck, Sanghyuk gave a little nod.

Toned arms came to wrap around the taller frame and pull it closer to a warm body.

“Thank you.” Came a whisper, and Sanghyuk’s cheeks burned from the sound alone.  
“I love you.”

A brunet head almost cracked Taekwoon in the jaw as Sanghyuk’s head raised quickly at those three little words. Staring wide eyed, he was met with an innocent expression from the elder. It was shy, and sincere all at once. The younger found himself spluttering for the correct words to respond.

Finally, a bruised hand curled around elegant fingers.  
“Stay with me,” Sanghyuk said, voice too loud for the silence of the room. “Stay with me and never go back there. I-I can support the both of us. Please, it’s all I ask. I love you so much.”

A small laugh left Taekwoon then, as a knee slotted in between Sanghyuk’s legs, his head leaning forward to brush a kiss along a defined jaw.

“Alright.” He whispered, “I can do that. For you. Anything for you,” the elder concluded.

The overwhelming emotions Sanghyuk felt didn’t help in the assistance to hold the younger back from forcing Taekwoon to lie against the pillows, as the taller hovered over him. A hand slid up porcelain skin, and Taekwoon squirmed at the feeling. His skin was warm to the touch, and it always drove Sanghyuk crazy.

“I love you,” the younger whispered, as he pressed a kiss to the elder’s collarbone, chapped lips causing a gasp to leave Taekwoon. A cold hand roamed, leaving goosebumps to rise in it’s wake as Sanghyuk trailed fingers over a bare chest, and perked nipples.  
“I love you,” he whispered again, emphasizing the words with another kiss – lower on the elder’s chest.

“Hyuk-ah,” Came Taekwoon’s breathless voice, as that same cold hand teased the waistband of his boxers. It made Sanghyuk smile, knowing how easy it was with the elder. How much they affected each other with such simple touches, gentle words. It was love in the purest form.

Chapped lips met plump, moist ones as Sanghyuk finally slotted their mouths together. Taekwoon met him eagerly, his head rising off the pillow to meet the younger half way. A hand slipped completely past the elastic waistband, and met hot skin, causing Taekwoon to gasp and Sanghyuk to take the opportunity for his tongue to slip past those lips.

They had only done this once before, the meeting of their bodies.  
Sanghyuk slid down Taekwoon’s boxers and slotted his clothed hips against the elder’s bare ones. It was an area that made the latter insecure; but Sanghyuk met those insecurities with reassurance in the form of loving strokes, and sweet words. A brush of hips, friction, caused the elder to let out a sweet moan. A sound Sanghyuk always loved to hear.

It wasn’t long before Taekwoon was a mess, head tilted to the side as he panted, desperately trying to catch his breath. Somewhere along the way, Sanghyuk had lost his own clothes, torn off by those pretty fingers that were usually adorned with rings.

The younger was two fingers deep, crooking them to elicit beautiful sounds from Taekwoon, desperately searching for the spot that could really make the elder sing. It was so simple, the way they moved in the sun that filtered through the curtains. So simple, Sanghyuk thought it a dream.

“Hyuk-ah, please,” came a desperate whine, and almost immediately two fingers were removed from the warmth that was Taekwoon. “I-I can’t wait any longer.”

The shy Taekwoon, a bordello worker, lying upon white sheets. How Sanghyuk had gotten lucky to catch his eye that fated day; a day that seemed so long ago, he will never know.

“I love you,” whispered Sanghyuk for the umpteenth time that morning. There was the pop of a cap, breaking the air for a brief second; but it could never ruin the moment.

A hand reached for Sanghyuk’s own bruised one, and fingers interlocked as the younger lined up and pushed home, into the warmth that was the beauty lying beneath him. Taekwoon let out a strangled gasp, eyes closing to the feeling. It was so simple. So, so simple.

“I love you,” came the whisper again, and the younger began to move. Thrusts that seemed timed with the beating of their hearts, he leaned into each motion. Taekwoon’s legs had wrapped around his waist at some point, but the younger was too lost in the feeling to notice.

Sanghyuk knew Taekwoon was close when he became much more vocal. Fingers squeezed tightly around the younger’s hand as hips stuttered.

“Sanghyuk, I-I…” Taekwoon tried to stutter out, eyes shut as the overwhelming feeling of climax overtook him.

Sanghyuk followed suit, leaning down to cage the shorter male as his hips stuttered, his head pressing into the neck of the other, lips grazing the skin there.  
And in the air, heavy with the scent of sex and all other beautiful things. Taekwoon curled into the body of a young deliveryman, one he had met a fated day. He pressed a kiss to his collarbone now and whispered for the second time that morning.

“I love you.”

And it was all Sanghyuk could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyooooooom  
> This is my greatest work I have written so far ngl. I wish I could write this good again.  
> Cross posted from AFF.


End file.
